


Dreaming of You

by kquail



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Synchroshipping - Freeform, kingcrabshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kquail/pseuds/kquail
Summary: Ever since That Look and the duel with Paradox, Yuusei's been having some vivid dreams - and Jack's not too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuusei’s gaze locks onto deep violet eyes beneath cascading tendrils of blonde. He flushes with heat at the memory of that first, electrifying moment of eye contact when he and Atem were duelling with Paradox, but there isn’t enough time to dwell on it. Atem’s lips close over his; golden hair tickles Yuusei’s cheek as quick fingers find their way to his belt.

There are tools scattered all over Yuusei’s bedroom floor, but he manages to step neatly over everything as Atem pushes him backwards towards the unmade bed.

Atem’s already topless, save for the puzzle hanging around his neck, and his body is hot, supple, and soft in Yuusei’s hands. He feels too perfect to be of this world, but the heavy, whining breaths, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the teasing touch of his fingertips as he deftly pulls down Yuusei’s jeans… It all seems so real, so tangible.

Yuusei wriggles out of his jacket and tosses it aside, while Atem’s lips graze their way down his stomach, until the Pharaoh is kneeling in front of him with his face just inches from his boxers. Yuusei lets out an involuntary moan, and Atem grins, tugging on the tired elastic waistband.

With an impatient whimper, Yuusei pulls down his own boxers. Atem’s fingernails dig into the soft flesh of his ass, then his lips close around Yuusei’s aching cock, taking the whole length of it damn near effortlessly. Yuusei grabs a handful of purple hair and holds the Pharaoh’s head in place as his hips lightly twitch at the intense, hot pleasure dancing through the base of his spine.

Atem draws back for a moment, leaving Yuusei panting almost helplessly. He’s usually so calm and composed, but all he can do is stare into the Pharaoh’s penetrating eyes, waiting for him to make his next move.

“I want you,” he whispers, eliciting a sly smirk from Atem.

Atem leans forward again, sticks out his long, glistening tongue, and runs it all the way up the underside of Yuusei’s shaft. He pauses for a moment to admire the droplets of pre-cum collecting atop the head, then licks them away; Yuusei’s legs begin to tremble, and he’s forced to sit down as Atem’s hot mouth envelops his cock once more.

He feels himself tense as the tingling pleasure builds. His face is flushed, and a trickle of sweat runs over the mark on his cheek; he’d be able to hear the blood surging through his temples if not for the low, growling moans coming out of him with every ragged breath.

“Fuck. Pharaoh…”

Yuusei’s startlingly blue eyes roll back and he begins to tremble.

“Yuusei?”

A strange voice echoes from somewhere outside the room. Not Atem’s. Someone else’s, someone familiar. There’s an odd pressure on his shoulder, as though a hand is gently shaking it.

“You’re talking in your bloody sleep again, Yuusei,” comes the voice, “ _and_ you fell asleep in the garage for the third time this week.”

Yuusei’s eyelashes flutter, and the vision of Atem dissipates like smoke. When he finally forces his eyelids open, he realises he’s lying face-down at his desk, with a book of schematics for a pillow. He massages his aching neck, groaning, and his eyes come to rest on the tails of a sweeping coat that could only belong to one person.

“Jack? You’re home early.”

Jack grunts. “Early? It’s three in the morning, Yuusei. You must have been asleep for a while.”

Yuusei brushes his scruffy fringe out of his face where it’s stuck to his forehead, then narrows his eyes at Jack. “Is something the matter?”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “ _I want you. Fuck. Pharaoh_ …” He holds a hand to his chest and the words drip with mocking sarcasm. “Interesting dream, was it?”

“I can’t say I remember it too well.”

But Yuusei’s furiously red cheeks betray him; Jack laughs.

“Sure you don’t.”

Jack’s smirk is obnoxiously smug as ever, but Yuusei’s known him for long enough to see through it. He sighs inwardly.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous over a _dream_ , Jack.”

“Do you know how many times you’ve woken me up having dream sex with the bloody Pharaoh this week, Yuusei?” Jack’s eyes narrow. “Every goddamn night, that’s how often.”

Yawning, Yuusei shrugs. “I can’t control my subconscious… and I’m far too tired for this right now. Can’t we just go to bed?”

“I’m warning you, Yuusei – if I have to hear you moaning his name again tonight, you’re sleeping on the bloody couch.” His face softens as he watches Yuusei stretch out his stiff shoulders. “Come on, then, you look knackered.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuusei wipes an oil-streaked hand over his forehead, dabbing the sweat from his brow. He’s been in the garage for nearly eighteen straight hours, tinkering away, utterly oblivious to his rumbling stomach and the fact he’s not had a single drop of water all day.

The door creaks open, but Yuusei’s too busy squinting at schematics to turn around until he hears the sound of Jack clearing his throat impatiently.

“What do you…” Yuusei trails off as he gets a good look at Jack. His mouth hangs dumbly open; there really aren’t any words for it.

Jack smirks, gesturing down across his body. “I think it rather suits me, doesn’t it? King of Games and all.”

Yuusei’s eyes widen to take in Jack’s outfit in all its glory. He’s wearing the same studded collar as always, but he’s really gone all out with the rest. There’s a navy jacket billowing out behind him like a cape over a skinny black tank top, complete with a tacky replica of the Millennium puzzle on a heavy chain dangling around his neck. His legs are clad in the tightest trousers Yuusei’s ever seen, with two studded belts hung decoratively over his hips.

“I’ll take that silence to mean that you’re impressed,” says Jack with a cocky smile, draping himself alluringly from the door frame.

Yuusei doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or pounce on Jack, but the second option definitely seems safer. He quickly slips an old scrap of paper into the book of schematics to mark his place, then takes a tentative few steps towards the door, appraising Jack’s body through the tight clothing as he does.

“You look… Wow.”

Jack’s eyes twinkle at that. It’s rare to see Yuusei so speechless and obviously ruffled by anything.

“What do you say, Yuusei? You and me, upstairs.” He holds out a hand, and Yuusei notices he’s wearing spiked leather bracelets too. “It’s time to _duel_.”

“Duel, my ass.” Yuusei leans forward on tip-toes and nibbles at Jack’s neck.

“Oh, I will.” Jack’s confidence in his response is somewhat undermined by the uneven tone of his voice as Yuusei’s warm lips brush over the most sensitive part of his neck.

With one last glance up and down over Jack, Yuusei suppresses a smile, grabs Jack’s hand, and starts up the stairs with an urgent determination in his stride. As Jack follows, dragged along by Yuusei’s strong grip, the jacket slips from his shoulders and crumples onto the oil-stained carpet covering the staircase.

“I don’t know how he wears his jacket like that,” grumbles Jack with a mournful glimpse over his shoulder.

Laughter bubbles up in Yuusei’s chest; he does his best to quell it, but he can’t quite keep the smile from his lips.

“It’s not like it was going to stay on for long anyway.”

Their bedroom door is already open, the floor littered with an assortment of tools and spare parts, and the grey sheets on the bed are still mussed from the night before. Once Jack reaches the top of the stairs, he pulls his hand away and takes control. He spins Yuusei around, kissing him furiously, and nudges him through the door.

Yuusei feels his cheeks flush with warmth as he stumbles backwards, carefully stepping over a large wrench, and flashes back to his dreams. Jack’s much taller than Atem, bulkier, but he pulls off the skin-tight tank top perfectly and it’s almost eerie how familiar this set-up feels.

Yuusei can’t shrug off his jacket quickly enough; Jack’s hands are already under his shirt, pulling it up towards his head. It’s a while since he’s been like this for Jack – panting, tingling all over, deliriously hard. There’s a faint twinge of guilt lurking somewhere in his chest – is it really _Jack_ he wants? – but that can wait for now.

He snaps back out of his thoughts to find that Jack’s added his tank top to the growing pile of clothes on the floor by the bed. The puzzle glints in the light from the ceiling lamp, reflecting ripples of gold across Jack’s pale chest. Grabbing the chain, Yuusei pulls Jack towards him and plants a flurry of kisses over his pecs, before drawing back towards his hungry lips. Jack smirks, pushes Yuusei away, then drops to his knees.

Deft fingers have Yuusei’s fly undone in no time, and a low moan escapes him as the memory of holding Atem’s wild hair between his fingers returns. Jack’s familiar lips explore around his hip bones, as they have done countless times over the years – but they feel different this time, as though this is something new.

Jack’s hair isn’t long like Atem’s, but it’s long _enough_. Yuusei grabs hold of a blonde spike as Jack tugs at the elastic of his underwear. There’s a brief moment where he can feel Jack’s warm breath caressing the tip of his cock, and a shiver runs all the way up his spine.

Jack’s tongue slowly pokes through the gap in his lips, its glistening tip reaching out towards the head of Yuusei’s cock. Jack’s eyes flicker upwards, twinkling with mischief; he pauses for a moment, as if he’s waiting for something.

“Please. I want y-” Yuusei’s words trail off into a strangled moan as neat fingernails dig into his ass, pulling his hips forward as Jack opens his mouth and takes the length of his cock into it.

With blonde hair tangled around his fingers, Yuusei holds Jack’s gently bobbing head in place; when he closes his eyes, he remembers the visions of Atem from his dreams, and he feels himself shudder into Jack’s hot mouth. His legs start to buckle beneath him; the delicious, burning pleasure rippling through him is so intense that he’s sure he’ll finish far too soon, but it feels too good to tell Jack to stop.

With his eyes scrunched closed and delicate droplets of sweat beginning to run down his face, Yuusei hears words slip out of him between incoherent, breathy growls. “Fuck… Pha-uck.”

He feels Jack tense beneath him, then pull back. Yuusei stares at him, panting, then flops back onto the bed.

“Did you just call out his bloody name?” Yuusei’s heart almost stops, but Jack’s grinning. “You really do have it bad, don’t you? What are we going to do about that, then?”

Standing up, Jack fiddles with the belt buckles for way too long before hurling them to the ground in frustration, while Yuusei suppresses another smile. There’s a jar of lube on the bedside table; Jack grabs it and unbuttons his fly, before kneeling on the sheets between Yuusei’s spread legs.

“Now,” says Jack, smirking as he scoops a generous blob of lube onto his fingers, “if I recall your sleep-talk correctly, you want me to do this.” He runs a gentle finger over Yuusei’s rim, watching him squirm and shiver at the light, teasing touch, before slowly pushing inside. “ _More, Pharaoh, more…_ ” he mimics, then slips in another finger.

Jack’s fingers know Yuusei’s body like Yuusei knows the inner workings of a duel runner; Yuusei’s rasping breaths get higher and higher in pitch until he’s whining Jack’s name. With a self-satisfied smile, Jack rubs plenty of lube on himself, then withdraws his fingers.

“ _Oh Pharaoh, please, give me your deck..._ ”

Even with handfuls of sheets balled in his fists as he writhes in pleasure, Yuusei finds it in himself to chuckle. “You… You made that one up.”

Jack laughs as he aligns himself with Yuusei’s hips. “Alright, yeah, but it’s no less ridiculous than the things you _did_ come out with.” Gently, he pushes into Yuusei.

Yuusei’s fists clench until his knuckles are white, and he pulls on the sheets until they come clean off the mattress. The puzzle around Jack’s neck digs into Yuusei’s chest as he grinds into him; normally the scratchy, sharp corners of the tacky costume piece would shake Yuusei out of the moment, but combined with the cold chain bearing down on him, it only brings him closer to the edge.

Feeling himself tense and start to shake, Yuusei reaches out, grabs the back of Jack’s head and pulls him forward for a rough kiss. His head suddenly snaps back as he spasms onto Jack’s cock with a fresh cascade of whining – almost screaming – moans. Jack’s arrogant mask slips as Yuusei’s orgasm brings him to climax, and he growls into Yuusei’s shoulder.

The heat of the room is dizzying as Jack collapses on top of Yuusei, and they hold each other tightly, gasping for breath as the pounding rhythm of their hearts slows down.

“You make a good Pharaoh,” breathes Yuusei, before blowing his matted fringe out of his eyes.

“Of course I do.”

Jack’s face is glowing with pride, but that knot of guilt beneath Yuusei’s ribs returns with a vengeance.

“I didn’t realise just how much I’d been thinking about him… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel insecure.”

“Me, insecure?” Jack scoffs. He sighs softly. “Alright, yeah, you’ve got me there.”

Smiling, Yuusei strokes one of the long strands of Jack’s hair resting on his chest. “It’s an… unusual response to your partner dreaming about another guy, though.”

Yuusei feels Jack’s lips curl into a smirk against his damp skin. “He might be the King of Games, but he’s never going to fuck you like that. In this bedroom, _I’m_ king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for inflicting this ridiculous story upon you, the innocent reader. The idea amused me and I had to write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus smut!

Yuusei twitches as the cold metal of the chain around his wrists pinches at his skin; his bare chest rises slowly up and down as beads of sweat trickle over his abs and onto the tousled sheets beneath him. He stares, mouth hanging half-open, at the bronze body between his legs, then a little whimper slips through his lips as Atem’s slick finger teases around his rim.

“Please, Pharaoh…” Yuusei’s cheeks blush a deep red at the indignity of begging like that, but any embarrassment is soon overridden by the intense sensation of Atem pushing inside him, tentatively stroking until his fingertip finds the spot that elicits a delicious, shivering moan.

With his free hand, Atem brushes a stray strand of blonde away from long, fluttering eyelashes, then grins down at Yuusei’s lean, helplessly trembling body. His cheeks are flushed a sweet pink in the close heat of the room, but the upwards tilt to the corner of his mouth is anything _but_ sweet. He leans forward, and warm, firm lips press against Yuusei’s left thigh as his explosion of purple hair tickles the other.

As Yuusei twitches at the gentle heat of Atem’s breath, the cool chain of the puzzle pinches at his wrists again, a thrilling reminder that he’s completely at Atem’s mercy.

“Tell me… what you… want.” Atem’s voice is muted as his lips wander ever further up Yuusei’s thighs. Slowly, he withdraws his finger, and Yuusei feels a spark dance up his spine as it’s replaced by Atem’s hot mouth.

Yuusei tries to form the words to tell him that _this_ is what he wants, but a breathy, incoherent chain of random syllables will have to suffice.

“You’re so… predicatable, Yuusei,” comes Atem’s beautifully muffled voice between delicate kisses.

Yuusei frowns for a moment; the words feel a little too informal, familiar, but he brushes it off for now.

Atem hums quietly to himself, transmitting gentle vibrations throughout Yuusei’s oversensitive body, then opens his mouth. He runs his tongue lightly over Yuusei first, then his fingers tense, pinching into the soft flesh around Yuusei’s hips, and he cranks up the intensity. All of Yuusei’s muscles start to tense as the sensation of Atem’s tongue ripples through him; he can feel painful little bruises forming on his wrists from the chain, but the contrast just makes the pleasure all the sweeter.

Just as Yuusei begins to feel self-conscious about the volume of his whining moans, Atem draws back for a moment, and catches his own breath; his finger slips easily back inside Yuusei, and he adds another. The smirk he’s wearing would be infuriating on anyone else, but the ethereal beauty of his eyes offset it just enough.

“Do you want me to… rev this up?”

“Huh? You’re starting to sound like…”

Yuusei jerks awake and looks up through the dim light; his hands have gotten tangled in the bedframe, and Jack’s kneeling between his legs, wearing the exact same smirk as the vision of Atem in his dreams. The messy sheets are damp beneath him, and his hips are moving onto Jack’s fingers all of their own accord. He raises his eyebrows, all ready to ask what’s going on, but quickly remembers the conversation they had just before bed – the one where he gave Jack permission to do exactly this.

“I’m sorry,” says Jack, in perhaps the least sorry tone of voice Yuusei’s ever heard. “I didn’t mean to break your immersion.”

“Oh, come on, a line like that?” But Jack’s fingers feel so good inside him that arguing doesn’t feel worth it. The disorientation he felt upon waking has vanished now, to be replaced with a powerful surge of lust that makes him melt inside.

“Am I not as smooth as your Pharaoh, Yuusei?”

“Shut up, Jack, just…”

But Jack already knows what Yuusei wants; he doesn’t need blueprints from dreams after knowing him for so long. He silences Yuusei with a heavy kiss, before lining up their hips and pushing inside. He smiles at Yuusei’s shuddering breaths, then holds him tight as they move together.

When they’re both spent, Yuusei cuddles into Jack, and is asleep again before they even have time to clean up. Jack traces a damp finger over the mark on his cheek, and whispers, “You know, Yuusei… I think I could get used to these dreams of yours.”


End file.
